Time Can Only Tell
by jaxtellersgirl
Summary: I want to write a Jax and Tara, Sons of Anarchy story. but here's the thing. I want YOU guys to PM me ideas for on going chapters.. I want to involve you in my story. read beginning note for more detail!
1. IMPORTANT INFO!

**So, just a foot note to begin!**

**I want to write a Jax and Tara, Sons of Anarchy story. but here's the thing. **  
**I want YOU guys to PM me ideas for on going chapters.. I want to involve you in my story. **

**So I would write the first chapter.. Well this is where it gets interesting.. i wand you guys to PM on what you would like to see happen for the next chapter.. Now keep in mind, that if i choose your idea for the next chapter and expand on it, we would be co authors, and you writers name will be posted at the end of the chapter..**

**I do not own anything SONS OF ANARCHY related.**

**i thought this would be a cool idea. so let me know if your interested.. and i will try and keep this story going for a while to get everyone's idea in.**

**YOU CAN POST MORE THEN ONE IDEA, AND YOU CAN PM ME FOR MORE THEN JUST ONE CHAPTER! **

**LET ME KNOW SAMCRO FANS!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Aftermath

_****DO NOT OWN Sons Of Anarchy.** **__  
__**This is the first chapter, First im sorry for how short the chapter is i just wanted to get the beginning sorted out and done with. This is kind of where i'm going in this story. Now the story takes place a couple days after Tara being arrested in the end of SEASON 5. now anyone and everyone that wants to be involed PM me or Review what you would like in the next chapter.. remember if i pick your idea you will be added at the stop like this saying that you co wrote the future chapters. good luck to you all and happy imaginations.**__  
_

_ In a simple mind set, it's hard to come face to face with reality. All the burdens that lie on our shoulders. The blood of another man on your hands, how do you cope with it? How do you free your mind from insanity without tearing everything up as you do it? My father was a different man than I am. I don't understand how I am remotely similar to him. Maybe it was the satisfaction of the club, keeping SAMCRO what it was to begin with. I don't even know who we are anymore. We started as a small motorcycle club that did small on the side deals. Now we're running guns across the globe, and a drug cartel. Men are dying, and families are getting torn. Nothing is right in Charming anymore. Nothing is ever going to be a simple as it once was. What kind of leader am I suppose to be when, I don't even know who I am anymore. _  
_ Jax Teller_

Jax had no clue what he was doing. His vision for the club and turned a complete three hundred and sixty degrees once everything started getting messy. Clay had made deals with the Myans and the Cartel. His best-friend was gone. His wife just got arrested, now he's stuck between being a father and a president. So he did what he thought would be the best. He turned to the only person that could help him. Gemma.

* * *

Jax was sitting in the rocker with a sleeping Thomas in his arms, and Abel on the ground playing with his toys he had just got, when he heard the door open.

"Who is it?" Jax softly asked, loud enough to hear from the door, but quiet enough that he didn't wake up Thomas.

"It's me, mum." Gemma called out from the front hallway. Walking towards the nursery.

Gemma walked in to the nursery greeted by Abel's small loving arms. She picked him up and brought him over to the couch and sat down with him.

"I'm actually kind of glad you're here mom. I have something I need to ask you."

"Sure hunny, what is it?" Gemma said with a loving but curious tone.

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind taking the boys for a couple of days, I got in contact with one of the guys at Stockton that knows Otto, and I am going to get some Intel on what is going on with Tara." Jax made sure he said that with a caring but stern voice.

"Sweetheart, I don't think that would be the best idea, What's done is done. They must have found out that Tara purposely gave Otto that crucifix." Gemma said with a worried tone in her voice.

"The only way that they could have got solid evidence against Tara and the crucifix was if Otto ratted. We already know it wasn't Otto since he bit of his own god damn tongue. So there must have been someone else that knew that Tara was bringing it to Otto, and it's my job to find that son of a bitch who ratted."

Jax now aggravated that his mother was dragging this topic on for what seemed like forever to him. Gemma gulped not knowing what was going to happen with this situation. She knew what she had to do. Tara was ruining the relationship between her and her son. The only way she knew how to fix it so she could have her son back and for him to stay apart of the club, was to rat.

"Okay Sweetheart, take as long as you need. The boys and I will be waiting for you when you get back.

"Thanks mom. I shouldn't be too long, maybe a day or two."

With that he stood up, placing a kiss on Thomas' forehead before he laid him in the crib. He Walked over to Abel giving him a big hug and kiss. Then turned to Gemma. Giving her a hug as well.

"Thanks mom, I love you."

"love you too sweetheart."

With that Jax Grabbed his overnight bag and started walking towards the front door, when the pre-paid started to ring.


End file.
